New Code:Breaker - New Justice
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Zwei Mädchen treten von jetzt auf plötzlich den Code:Breakern bei und sorgen zu Anfang für verwirrung und misstrauen, nicht zuletzt durch das kleine Aggressionsproblem einer der beiden. Doch der erste gemeinsame Auftrag und kurze Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit bringen das Eis zum schmelzen und die Gruppe zusammen. / Pair: Yuuki x OC, Toki x OC / Nebenpair: Ogami x Sakura
1. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn

Hey-ho, hab beschlossen hier noch eine von mir beendete und recht kurze Story hochzuladen! ;)  
Ich weiß das sie verbesserungsfähig ist und das ganze, aber egal. :P  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.~

_Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn..._

„Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn und ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses."  
Wind heulte durch die Gassen und wurde von einem markerschütternden Schrei begleitet, welcher die Stille zerriss.  
Etwas tropfte langsam und stetig zu Boden, während langsame Schritte zu vernehmen waren und zwei Schatten aus der Gasse treten.  
Einer der beiden Schattengestalten fuhr sich durch das recht kurze Haar und seufzte erleichtert auf.  
„Es ist soweit… ab heute dürfen wir uns offiziell Code:Breaker nennen."

„Ogami! Toki-kun, Yuuki-kun! Wartet doch mal! Ihr müsst das doch nicht machen!", Sakura rannte auf den dunkelblauhaarigen zu und packte ihn am Arm, versuchte ihn mitsamt seiner todbringenden blauen Flammen zurück zu halten, doch er riss sich sofort wieder los, Welpe bellte kurz auf.  
„Sakurakouji-san, misch dich nicht ein, das ist unsere Aufgabe.", meinte Ogami kalt und wandte sich an die Gruppe von um die fünfzig Mann, welche sie zu „entsorgen" hatten.  
Ein blonder Junge mit unterschiedlich farbigen Augen grinste leicht von sich selbst überzeugt in Richtung des Mädchens.  
„Stimmt. Sakura-chan, mach dir doch nicht so unnötige Sorgen um mich! Pass lieber auf dich auf oder lass dich einfach von Ogami-kun beschützen. Schließlich ist das hier unser Job."  
Werkzeuge und andere Gegenstände um Toki begannen in die Luft zu steigen, die spitzen Stellen der jeweiligen Gegenstände drehten sich in die Richtung der Leute, von denen einige Pistolen gezückt hatten und nun mit teils angstgeweiteten, wie auch mit entschlossenen, mordlustigen Blicken zu ihnen sahen.  
„Überlasst das mir, Fourth, Sixth.", kam es von einem rothaarigen Jungen, welcher ein klein wenig gelangweilt aussah.  
Der rothaarige öffnete sogleich noch einmal seinen Mund und gab einen hochfrequenzton von sich, welcher in einer Schockwelle zu den Männern raste und sie von den Füßen schmiss, ein wenig durch die Gegend schlittern ließ.  
Während sie fielen, schafften es jedoch einige noch abzudrücken.  
Die Kugeln flogen auf sie zu und Sakura zuckte auch kurz zusammen, brauchte sich jedoch keine Sorgen zu machen getroffen zu werden, da Toki sie mithilfe seines Magnetismus zum Stillstand brachte und sie wieder umdrehen ließ.  
„Bye bye.", meinte er noch kurz und feuerte dann seinerseits mit einem kurzen Fingerschnipsen.  
Mit bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit rasten die Kugeln zu ihren Besitzern zurück, von denen einige sich wieder aufgerichtet hatten und bohrten sich in dessen Körper, Geschrei erklang, dröhnte in der Halle wieder, ebenso begann Blut zu spritzen und den Boden rot zu färben.  
Das Mädchen mit den dunkelpinken Haaren wandte ihren Blick ab, schloss die Augen und versuchte die um ihr herum erklingenden Schreie auszublenden.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken verstummten die Schreie, ihre Besitzer entweder tot oder schwer verwundet.  
Die anderen zu Boden geschleuderten standen nun auch wieder auf, einige hatten Schürfwunden erhalten, während sie über den Boden geschlittert waren, es waren noch ungefähr knapp über dreißig, welche ihren Gefallenen kaum einen einzigen Blick schenkten.  
„Glaubt ihr wirklich damit kriegt ihr uns nieder? Wenn Schusswaffen nicht funktionieren, dann machen wir euch halt so fertig!", schrie einer von ihnen, welcher noch an einen Sieg ihrerseits sah, da sie ja in der Mehrzahl waren.  
Ogami seufzte und trat vor, sein Handschuh war schon entfernt, nur seine blauen Flammen Satans ließen auf sich warten, solange bis die ersten in seiner Reichweite waren.  
„Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn und Böses zu Bösem. Brennt in den Tiefen der Hölle.", sprach der dunkelblauhaarige und löschte nach und nach jedes Leben derjenigen aus, welche ihm zu nahe kamen, indem er sie einfach berührte und in den Flammen verschwinden ließ.  
Schreie hallten wieder durch die Halle, verstummten abrupt wenn ihre Besitzer verbrannten und nichts mehr von ihnen übrig blieb.  
Die anderen, welche nicht sofort losgestürmt waren, bekamen es jetzt beim Anblick der Flammen langsam mit der Angst zu tun.  
„Verdammt…! Die haben mehr drauf als man uns gesagt hat! … Rückzug!", orderte einer der Ganoven und wollte wegrennen, doch gerade als er sich umdrehte, stand vor ihm ein gewisser rothaariger Junge.  
„Stell dich oder stirb.", meinte Yuuki kurz angebunden, worauf der andere zusammenzuckte, jedoch keine Anstalten machte zu Antworten.  
Das nächste Mal als Yuuki wieder seinen Mund öffnete, gab er wieder einen seiner Hochfrequenzierten Schreie von sich, welchen den anderen vor sich von ihm wegschleuderte und schließlich leblos zusammenbrechen ließ.  
„Oh, das war glaub ich ein wenig zu doll gewesen.", stellte der rothaarige fest und kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf.  
„Jungs, könnt ihr nicht aufhören und die restlichen einfach der Polizei übergeben? Sie wollten sich doch auch schon zurückziehen…", meinte Sakura und versuchte sich vor die Jungs zu stellen, an ihrer Seite der kleine Hund, bemerkte dabei aber nicht wie einer der Leute, welcher gerade noch abhauen wollte diese Chance ergriff und sein Messer zog.  
Kurz bevor die anderen jedoch reagieren konnten, fegte ein heftiger Wind durch die Halle und raste genau auf den Mann hinter Sakura zu und kaum einen Moment später spritzte Blut, begleitet von einem spitzen Schrei, welcher dem Mädchen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Langsam wandte sie sich um und sah zu dem Mann, welcher kurz zuvor noch ein Messer in der Hand gehalten hatte, nun jedoch überhaupt keine Hand mehr besaß.  
„W-was…?", geschockt sah der Mann auf seine abgetrennte Hand und auf das Blut das langsam aber stetig zu Boden tropfte, Ogami zog Sakura an sich, schob sie hinter sich, als eine Stimme ertönte.  
„Ihr solltet besser aufpassen, nicht das dem Mädchen noch etwas passiert.", sämtliche Anwesende schauten zu dem, bis noch vor kurzem verschlossenen, Eingang der Lagerhalle und zu den zwei gerade eintretenden Personen.  
Fast sofort gingen die drei Code:Breaker in Angriffsstellung und sahen zu den Neuankömmlingen, zwei Mädchen.  
Auch die übrigen Personen in der Halle, eine ungefähre Gruppe von zehn Personen, schauten misstrauisch, wagten es nicht sich zu bewegen.  
Die eine, welche schon zu Anfang gesprochen hatte, erhob auch jetzt wieder das Wort.  
„Kommt schon Jungs, beruhigt euch wieder. Wir sind nicht eure Feinde.", grinste die eine mit den recht kurzen, dunkelroten Haaren, ehe sie kurz ihren Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen leget und noch einmal nachdachte, dann war das grinsen jedoch wieder da.  
„Nein, das sind wir nicht."  
Der Mann, welcher seine Hand eingebüßt hatte, zielte nun mit der anderen Hand und einer Pistole auf das Mädchen, welches ihn jedoch nur desinteressiert musterte und drückte ab.  
Dieses Mal tat Toki nichts, er wusste dass wenigstens eine von ihnen eine besondere Fähigkeit besaß, welche sie auch sofort einzusetzen wusste.  
„Das ist nicht nett.", sagte die rothaarige kalt und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand, wodurch wie aus dem Nichts Wind entstand und als komprimierte Luftsichel auf die Kugel zuraste, diese feinsäuberlich in zwei trennte, ehe sie den Mann erreichte und ihm sein Ende bereitete.  
Überrascht sahen die anderen zu ihr, das Mädchen welches die ganze Zeit stumm neben der rothaarigen stand kam nun auch zu Wort.  
„Rin, du hättest nicht gleich so übertreiben müssen. Was wenn die anderen nun ein falsches Bild von dir haben?", fragte sie, sah aus graublauen Augen und unter einigen fast schon hellbraunen Haarsträhnen zu der anderen herüber.  
„Stimmt, da könntest du Recht haben Matsu… Tut mir leid.", sprach Rin und fuhr sich etwas nervös durchs kürzere Haar am Hinterkopf.  
„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Ogami nun misstrauisch und beäugte die beiden Neuankömmlinge noch immer, wie auch die anderen, niemand wusste wie sie auf ihr erscheinen reagieren sollten.  
Das eine Mädchen, Rin, hatte dunkelrote Haare, welche wie ein Bob geschnitten waren oder jedenfalls so etwas in der Art, denn vorne waren ihre Haare um einiges länger als hinten, reichten ihr ungefähr bis zu den Schultern und ein schräggeschnittener, jedoch auch etwas längerer Pony verdeckte zum Teil ihre grünen Augen, ein Lederband befand sich um ihren Hals geschlungen, an welchem ein schwarzer Anhänger in Form einer Kralle baumelte.  
Ansonsten trug sie einen grauen Hoodie, bei welchem sich Pfoten abdrücke an den Seiten befanden und man erkennen konnte, das sich Katzenohren an der Kapuze befanden, Fingerlose schwarze Handschuhe und eine verwaschene Jeans an welcher sich mehrere unterschiedliche Ketten befanden, dunkle Stiefel reichten über ihre Knöchel hinauf.  
Das andere Mädchen besaß braune, fast schon hellbraune Haare, welche ihr etwas über die Schultern fielen und stufig geschnitten waren, auch sie hatte einen etwas längeren, schrägen Pony der ihre Augen ein wenig verdeckte, welche von einem graublau waren, die in diesem Augenblick eine leichte Unsicherheit oder eher Verlegenheit ausstrahlten.  
Ihre Kleidung war auch ein wenig auffälliger als die ihrer Freundin, sie trug eine dunkle, leicht zerrissene Hose und dunkelblaue Chucks, ihr Oberteil war ein schwarzes Top, welches am Oberen Rand violette Elemente aufwies, um ihren Hals befand sich ein blass-grünes Band, an einer Hand ein recht dunkles Schweißband.  
Sie schien ein kleines bisschen kleiner zu sein als Rin, so wie es aussah.  
„Tut uns Leid, das wir uns bisher noch nicht vorgestellt haben.", meinte die braunhaarige etwas verlegen lächelnd, ehe sie weiter sprach.  
„Mein Name ist Matsuri Matsumoto und ich bin ab heute Code:Breaker 07."  
„Und ich bin Rin Takeda, ebenfalls ab heute Code:Breaker, Code 08.", meinte nun auch die rothaarige kurz lächelnd.  
Die anderen Jugendlichen sahen sie verwundert an, die restlichen Ganoven in der Halle jedoch waren sich unsicher was sie nun tun sollten.  
„Falls ihr euch über die Nummern wundert, so kann ich nur sagen, das es entschieden wurde mehr Code:Breaker in den aktiven Dienst einzusetzen um euch mit zu unterstützen.", fügte Rin noch einmal hinzu, nun waren die anderen wirklich sprachlos.  
Den bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ignorierten Verbrechern, wurde es nun zu bunt und sie wollten sich nun unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen, mussten dann jedoch feststellen, dass sie kein Stück unbemerkt worden waren.  
Wasser begann sich um die Füße der Leute zu sammeln und verhinderte allzu schnelle Bewegungen.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ihr werdet hier nicht gebraucht.", entgegnete Matsuri etwas kälter als zuvor und schaute noch nicht einmal in die Richtung der Verbrecher, ehe das Wasser begann sich an den Beinen der Männer hochzuziehen , es stieg immer weiter, bis es in deren Atemwege gelang und sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und schlussendlich zusammenbrachen.  
Rin plusterte ihre Wangen ein wenig auf.  
„Bei dir ist das nie so eine große Sauerei wie bei mir…", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, was die andere nur mit einem Lächeln erwiderte.  
Nun kamen auch die anderen wieder mehr oder weniger zu sich und Sakura trat vor.  
„Was soll das heißen? Ihr seid neue Code:Breaker, welche von Eden geschickt wurden um die anderen zu unterstützen?", hakte sie noch einmal nach, woraufhin die anderen beiden Mädchen nickten.  
„Genau das was wir gesagt haben.", meinte Matsuri noch einmal und sah dann weiter zu den anderen anwesenden Code:Breakern.  
Toki verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Und warum erst jetzt? Weder bei der Sache mit Hitomi, noch mit der gesuchten Person haben wir Unterstützung bekommen! Und nun wo das vorbei ist, kommt ihr ins Spiel?", gab der blonde entschieden von sich und schaute sie aus seinen zwei verschiedenfarbigen Augen heraus an, ehe er entschied das sie wirklich keine Gefahr für sie darstellen würden, da er und auch die anderen im Rang höher waren und legte Matsuri sogleich einen Arm um die Schulter.  
Die braunhaarige schaute gleich etwas verschüchtert, da sie Toki ja noch nicht kannte und da er ja ganz offensichtlich ein Junge war, das Gefühl jedoch als seine blonden Strähnen sie streiften kam ihr bekannt vor, konnte es jedoch nicht wirklich zuordnen.  
Rin sah sofort, das Matsuri sich nicht besonders wohl fühlte, so wie Toki sie bedrängte und zog diesen mit einem kräftigen Schwung von ihr weg.  
„Hey, Finger weg von Matsu! Wenn du sie in Bedrängnis bringst oder ihr irgendetwas tust, dann kannst du was erleben, okay? Ich beschütze sie vor Leuten wie dich, weil sie meine Freundin ist.", meinte die rothaarige sofort bestimmt und mit kalten Blick, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
Yuukis Blick war nun auf Rin geheftet, denn das gesagte des Mädchens erinnerte in zum Teil an Nyanmaru und zu seiner Begeisterung, sah er dann auch noch einen Nyanmaru-Anhänger aus ihrer Tasche ragen.  
Keine zwei Sekunden später stand er vor der ebenfalls rothaarigen und schaute sie aus großen Augen an.  
„W-was?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Nyanmaru. Du hast einen Nayanmaru-Anhänger und sagst auch ähnliche Sachen…", sein Kopf wandte sich kurz Sakura zu.  
„Nyanmaru, ab heute ist sie Honômaru, wegen ihrer Haare und ich glaube auch wegen ihrer Persönlichkeit. Da du ja schon Nyanmaru bist… ja so mach ich das!", sagte Yuuki.  
Rin war währenddessen noch mehr verwirrt und auch leicht rot angelaufen, doch sie schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf um diesen wieder frei zu kriegen.  
„W-wir sollten damit aufhören und erst einmal hier verschwinden! Die Polizei dürfte bald kommen…", meinte die rothaarige dann nur und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die anderen, der sagte sie sollen mitkommen, folgte Matsuri Rin und dann auch die anderen.


	2. ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses

Das nächste Kapitel ist da.~  
Da die Story an sich nur 7 Kapitel haben wird, werde ich alles recht schnell hochladen, hoffe es gefällt euch.

_...und ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses_

Zu der Überraschung der anderen führte ihr Weg sie direkt zur Villa Shibuya, wo schon ein gewisser Jemand auf sie wartete.  
„Willkommen zurück! Und ihr zwei? Ihr seid die neuen, nicht wahr? Eure Zimmer sind schon einzugsbereit.", meinte Shibuya sofort freundlich und führte die kleine Gruppe in die Küche, wo eine blauhaarige Person derweil am Herd stand und kochte, sich jedoch bei der Ankunft der anderen umdrehte.  
„Willkommen zurück. Wie war es? … und wer sind die beiden?", Rui sah fragend zu Matsuri und Rin.  
Die braunhaarige stellte sich, höflich wie sie war, gleich noch einmal vor ehe Rin dasselbe tat.  
„Ah, okay…", meinte die blauhaarige nur und machte dann mit dem Kochen weiter, die anderen saßen nun am Tisch, alle Blicke noch immer auf die beiden Mädchen gerichtet.  
„Okay, ich bin mir sicher dass ihr jetzt genau wissen wollt, warum wir hier sind, oder?", erkundigte sich die rothaarige und erntete nicken seitens der anderen.  
„Also, es wird etwas mit eurem beziehungsweise auch unserem nächsten Auftrag zu tun haben.", mischte Matsuri sich ein.  
„Genau. Uns wurde mittgeteilt, es würden sich Spione im engsten Kreis der herrschenden Regierung befinden, welche darauf aus sind dieses Land ins Chaos zu stürzen. Für dieses Vorhaben sollen angeblich Attentate und Anschläge geplant sein, wenn man von den vorherigen Vorgehensweisen dieser Gruppierung ausgeht.", erklärte Rin und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre auf dem Tisch verschränkten Arme ab.  
„Um die Sicherheit vieler zu gewährleisten und um diese Gruppierung auszuschalten sind wir hier. Es wird ebenfalls angenommen, dass es auch einige mit besonderen Fähigkeiten unter ihnen gibt. Zudem werden sie wahrscheinlich eher in Erscheinung treten wenn wir uns einmischen und so möglicherweise ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Was das ganze beschleunigen wird.", beendete die braunhaarige und holte einen Umschlag aus einer kleinen violetten Tasche hervor, welchen sie auf den Tisch legte.  
„Hier werden noch einmal die Einzelheiten beschrieben.", lächelte Matsuri.  
Toki nahm den Umschlag an sich und besah sich dessen Inhalt, zog fast augenblicklich während des Lesens eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Wir dürfen also Leibgarde spielen?", fragte der blonde nicht gerade begeistert und gab die Unterlagen nach einem Moment weiter, Rin nickte.  
„Genau. Durch das bewachen der jeweiligen Personen sollen wir herausfinden, ob die jeweilige Person mit zu dem Gegnern gehört oder zu dem Opfern, je nachdem werden entsprechende Maßnahmen ergriffen.", erklärte sie weiter und schaute von der Tischplatte herauf zu den anderen, Yuuki tat es ihr im Grunde gleich auch wenn die anderen sich sicher waren das er schon wieder schlief.  
„Was auch im Grunde gut ist, wir werden in Zweierteams agieren. Das könnte doch eine schöne Möglichkeit sein, einander besser kennen zu lernen."  
Die anderen tauschten einmal kurz Blicke, denn auch wenn sie die entsprechenden Fakten vor sich liegen hatten, waren sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher darüber, was sie von den beiden Mädchen halten sollten.  
Yuuki, welcher doch wach gewesen war, schien das ganze eher weniger zu interessieren.  
„Okay, dann gehe ich mit Honômaru!", meldete sich der Rotschopf fröhlich, Rins Wangen wurden rot.  
„H-hey! H-hör auf! Das i-ist nicht mein N-name!", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, während Matsuri kurz kicherte.  
„Ach komm schon, warum denn nicht?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihrer Freundin, welche nun ihren Kopf ein wenig abwandte und die Wangen aufblies.  
„N-na gut.", stimmte sie schließlich doch zu.  
Nun meldete sich Sakura zu Wort.  
„Und wer geht sonst noch mit wem?", hakte sie nun nach, ihr Blick wanderte zu Ogami.  
Der schwarzhaarige bemerkte den Blick und seufzte kurz.  
„Ich werde mit Sakurakoji-san gehen. Sie ist zwar kein Code:Breaker, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie uns so oder so folgen würde. Und auf die Weise könnte ich auch gleich meiner Aufgabe nachgehen, das seltene Exemplar zu beobachten.", kam es von ihm und ignorierte gekonnt die vielsagenden Blicke der anderen.  
Jetzt waren nur noch vier Personen übrig: Rui, Heike, welcher die ganze Zeit einfach nur stumm auf seinem Stuhl saß und eines seiner „Bücher" las, Toki und Matsuri.  
Toki setzte zum nächsten Schritt an und legte der braunhaarigen wieder einen Arm um die Schulter, setzte ein Lächeln auf.  
„Okay, dann gehe ich mit Matsuri-chan! Wir werden uns sicher ganz gut verstehen!", grinste der blonde, bemerkte nicht die leichte röte auf den Wangen des Mädchens oder die mahnenden Blicke Rins.  
„Dann ist das schon einmal geklärt. Dann werden wohl Heike-senpai und Ouji-dono zusammen gehen müssen.", überlegte Sakura, Rui, welche sich in der Zwischenzeit dazugesetzt hatte, verzog jedoch das Gesicht.  
„Sorry, aber ich mache das ganze lieber alleine. Das ist für jeden das Beste.", erwiderte sie einfach und somit war das Thema für sie gegessen.  
Heike lächelte einfach nur in sein Buch hinein, er schien nichts dagegen zu haben und auch die anderen konnten dem nicht wirklich wiedersprechen und nickten einfach.

„So, das hier wären dann eure Zimmer. Ich hoffe das sie für euch in Ordnung sind.", meinte Shibuya und deutete auf die zweit Türen vor sich mit den Nummern 7 und 8, neben Zimmer Nummer 7 war eines, welches nicht die Nummer 6 trug, sondern ein Nyanmaru Gesicht, es war Sakuras Zimmer.  
Die beiden Mädchen lächelten.  
„Danke, das ist sehr nett von ihnen Vorsitzender Shibuya.", antwortete Rin, welche die Bezeichnung für den Mann im Nyanmaru-Kostüm von Sakura übernommen hatte.  
Dieser nickte noch einmal und verschwand dann auch schon wieder.  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an.  
„Okay, dann würde ich mal sagen gute Nacht Matsu.", lächelte die rothaarige Rin, was Matsuri sogleich erwiderte.  
„Ja, das wünsche ich dir auch, aber… wollen wir uns nicht noch ein bisschen miteinander unterhalten bevor wir schlafen gehen?", erkundigte sich die braunhaarige noch mal und schaute fragend, Rin stimmte zu und sie gingen gleich ins Zimmer von Matsuri.  
„Ah, das sind also die Zimmer, an sich nicht so schlecht, ich hab schon schlechteres gesehen.", merkte die rothaarige an, als sie den kleinen Raum betrat, ihre Freundin nickte.  
„Ja, es gibt schlimmeres."  
Rin ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und schnappte sich eines der auf den Boden liegenden Kissen mit Aufdruck aus einer Anime Serie, welche ihre Freundin aber auch sie so sehr mochte, sie hieß Fairy Tail.  
Auch der Rest des Zimmers war mit Kissen und Figuren, wie auch Kleidungsstücken voll und Postern, es hatte ihnen eine gewisse Zeit gekostet das ganze am Telefon abgeklärt zu bekommen, das sie so viel Zeug mitbringen durften, aber am Ende hatten sie dank einer großzügigen „Spende" dann doch gesiegt.  
Bei Rin im Zimmer würde es ähnlich aussehen was die Masse der Sachen betraf, wenn auch nicht dasselbe, aber ähnlich.  
„Und? Wie findest du es bisher Rin?", fragte Matsuri und schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Plüschiges Etwas, bei ihr war es die Figur eines Jungen aus Pandora Hearts, Oz.  
„Hmm…. Die anderen scheinen schon nett zu sein. Vor allem Sakura-san und Rui-ouji-san. Was diesen Yuuki betrifft… ähm ja.", ihre Wangen wurden ein wenig rot.  
„Der ist wirklich unhöflich! Was fällt ihm ein mich einfach so zu nennen?! Es ist doch nicht so als ob ich keinen Namen habe! Auch wenn ich nun ein Non-Existent Code:Breaker bin, so habe ich immer noch meinen Namen! Und-und das er gleich sagt das er mit mir diesen Auftrag annimmt! Hat er überhaupt einmal nachgedacht?! Ich verstehe ihn überhaupt nicht!", begann Rin sich in Rage zu reden und ließ sich nach hinten fallen in einen weiteren Berg von Kissen.  
Ein kichern war von Matsuri zu hören.  
„Du scheinst ihn ja schon zu mögen und das obwohl ihr euch erst seit vorhin kennt.", kicherte sie ein wenig weiter, sodass die rothaarige noch mehr einer Tomate zu gleichen begann.  
„N-nein, das stimmt doch nicht!", kam es leise, verlegen und doch wiederstrebend von dem Mädchen, dann hörte sie etwas durch die Wand an der sie lehnte.  
„… komm schon Ogami! Was ist denn schon dabei? Das habe ich mit meinen Eltern auch schon gemacht.", kam es gedämpft durch die Wand, es war eindeutig die Stimme von Sakura.  
Nun neugierig und abgelenkt, drückte Rin ihr Ohr an die Wand und winkte Matsuri zu sich, sie tat es ihr gleich.  
„Was dabei ist?! Wir-du… du kannst doch nicht einfach zu mir ins Bett kommen!", kam es nun etwas lauter von Ogami, die Mädchen sahen einander an.  
War sein Zimmer nicht zwei Zimmer weiter?!  
Aber wenn sie recht darüber nachdachten, ihnen wurde gesagt dass die Wand zwischen seinem und Sakuras Zimmer kaputt war…  
Die beiden tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander aus und drückten ihre Ohren weiter gegen die Wand, ganz begierig darauf etwas zu hören.  
Kamen sie gerade etwa einer Romanze auf die Spur?  
„Warum denn nicht? Ist doch nichts dabei.", hörten sie das seltene Exemplar murmeln und dann einen leisen Aufschrei seitens des Code:Breaker Nummer 06.  
Rin und Matsuri zogen die Luft ein, was ging da nur vor sich?!  
„W-wa-?! Ge-geh runter von mir!", die beiden Mädchen erkannten Ogamis Stimme, bissen sich bei dem gesagten ein wenig auf die Lippen.  
Rin sah zu Matsuri hinüber.  
„Matsu, mir ist egal was die zwei da ja machen im Grunde, aber wenn die schon so laut sind das man es bis hier her hört, dann sollte man auch irgendwie…", sie ließ ihren Satz unausgesprochen, aber ihre Freundin verstand.  
„Da hast du Recht… sollen wir mal direkt an die Türen gehen und da lauschen? Vielleicht ist das ja besser als hier an der Wand?", schlug die braunhaarige leise vor, ihre Freundin nickte und sie standen auf, begaben sich leise zur Tür.  
Gerade als Matsuri jedoch die Tür öffnete, sah sie in die unterschiedlichen Augen von Toki und sie schaute ihn für einen Moment verwundert an.  
„Wa-Was machst du denn hier Toki-kun?", meinte sie sogleich und der blonde lächelte einfach nur zurück.  
„Ach weißt du… ich wollte mich einfach noch einmal mit dir unterhalten und so, vielleicht ein wenig besser kennen lernen…?", begann der Code:Breaker, erkannte dann jedoch die Person welche hinter Matsuri stand und schluckte hörbar, als er sah wie die rothaarige ihn mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte.  
„Oho. Hast du etwa hier vor Matsus Tür gelauscht? Bist du dir sicher das du nicht nur einfach alleine mit ihr sein wolltest nur um mit ihr irgendetwas anzustellen?", fragte sie bedrohlich und ließ vorsichtshalber ihre Knöchel ein wenig knacken, sodass der andere zurück wich.  
„A-ach was! E-es ist ge-genau wie ich gesagt ha-habe.", versuchte er sich heraus zu reden, erreichte jedoch nur damit das sich die Augen Rins zu Schlitzen verengten.  
„Komm schon Rin! Beruhig dich. Ich bin mir sicher, Toki-kun hat das gemeint was er gesagt hat, er ist keine schlechte Person, da bin ich mir sicher.", versuchte die braunhaarige den Jungen zu verteidigen und schaffte es somit das Rin sich wieder beruhigte.  
„Okay okay… ich geh jetzt erst mal lauschen.", nun war sie wieder ein wenig aufgedreht und fröhlich, von der bedrohlichen Aura Sekunden zuvor war nichts mehr übrig, Toki erinnerte das Ganze sehr stark an eine andere gewisse rothaarige Person, welche im Grunde auch so drauf war.  
Das Mädchen machte sich sofort auf zu der Tür Nummer 06, da sie eher den Verdacht hatte, das Sakura zu Ogami kam als umgekehrt so wie er sich angehört hatte, ihre Freundin schaute kurz zu Toki, ehe sie ebenfalls an die Tür trat und zu lauschen begann.  
„…Sakurakouji-san! Ich hab gesagt geh runter von mir. Komm schon, lass mich los.", war die Stimme Ogamis wieder zu hören, ja die Qualität war von diesem Platz um einiges besser, der blonde trat nun auch heran und lauschte.  
Allesamt hatten sie eine gewisse röte im Gesicht, sowas bekam man schließlich auch nicht alle Tage mit!  
Für einen Moment war Stille, nur das rascheln von Stoff und ähnlichem war zu hören, die kleine Gruppe wurde ungeduldig.  
„Sakurakouji-san! Schlaf gefälligst nicht auf mir ein!", kam es dann doch noch recht laut aus dem Zimmer, sodass die Jugendlichen ihre Ohren von dem Holz der Tür entfernen mussten.  
Matsuri und Rin sahen einander mit strahlenden Augen an, sie fanden das amüsant aber auch recht süß, während Toki anscheinend in seine Fantasiewelt eintauchte und zu sabbern begann.  
Während der blonde geistig abwesend war, begann er schließlich auch einen großen Fehler: Seine Hände wanderten an die Brüste Matsuris.  
Die braunhaarige gab ein überraschtes Quicken von sich und lief sofort knallrot im Gesicht an, durch das Geräusch von ihr wurde auch Toki wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute mit großen Augen in die graublauen der anderen, drückte vorsichtshalber mit seiner Hand um sich zu vergewissern wo sich diese befand, was die betroffene mit einem weiteren auf quicken quittierte.  
Toki musste sich eingestehen, das sich das Ganze gut anfühlte, doch gerade dann spürte er etwas sehr bedrohliches neben sich.  
Rin ließ ihre Fingerknöchel wieder knacken und sah den blonden mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.  
„Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn und ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses. Verrecke in der Hölle und lass Matsu in Frieden!"


End file.
